


lace-hazed eyes

by jjokkiri



Category: UP10TION
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, but highkey it is not, honestly don't look at me, kinda gets cute near the end or something, this is arguably canon!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: “YouknowI see all your stupid photos online. Youknowwhat you’re doing when you’re playing around with shit likelace blindfolds.”
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	lace-hazed eyes

**Author's Note:**

> [we](https://twitter.com/PRV_960608/status/1196041694845628417?s=20) [know](https://twitter.com/PRV_960608/status/1196043432839409665?s=20) [why](https://twitter.com/PRV_960608/status/1196190575742947329?s=20) [this](https://twitter.com/action_0608/status/1196259008614522880?s=20) [happened](https://twitter.com/PRV_960608/status/1196188982440161281?s=20).

It was difficult to find time off of work, the life of an idol was simply too busy. 

It was even more difficult to find a gap in their schedules where breaks aligned well enough for them to see one another for at least two hours (because Wooseok insisted he _needed_ at least two hours with his boyfriend). At some point, sneaking out to see one another turned into Wooseok storming into Jinhyuk’s dorm whenever he found the time to escape his responsibilities, hoping to catch the tall rapper at home. 

Sometimes, he ran into the other members when he opened the front door. It was harder to keep Jinhyuk all to himself when he was stopped with excited hugs at the front door. Sometimes, it was a lot easier because all the members were preoccupied with their own schedules. 

Sometimes, Wooseok was lucky.

His impulsive decision to see his boyfriend on his only day off after a long flight was a lucky strike.

Jinhyuk was the one who opened the front door for him, casually dressed in a sweatshirt and sweatpants with a half-empty water bottle in his hand. Wooseok was met with confused eyes when Jinhyuk registered that Wooseok was standing in front of him. Wooseok could only think that Jinhyuk looked stupid with his mouth full of water. He grabbed Jinhyuk’s wrist and dragged him into Jinhyuk’s bedroom. 

Jinhyuk swallowed roughly as he stumbled after him. 

_“Hey,” _he managed, “Hey, I didn’t know you had a day off today.”

Wooseok ignored him. He whirled around, letting go of Jinhyuk’s wrist.

“Why would you do that when you know I can’t do anything about it?” 

Jinhyuk didn’t have the chance to answer him, didn’t have the chance to really register Wooseok’s words. Wooseok was impatient. Wooseok’s lips met with Jinhyuk’s as soon as the younger man shut the door behind them. They stumbled. Wooseok pulled Jinhyuk against him, his fingers dug into the taller man’s sides with a grip strong enough to leave marks.

_“Easy,”_ Jinhyuk managed against Wooseok’s lips. The younger man growled at him. 

“I don’t get to see you for weeks and you’re telling me to calm down?” Wooseok hissed, his long fingers quickly slid under Jinhyuk’s sweatshirt, eager for the chance to put his hands on his skin. He pushed the thick fabric up as he ran his hands across warm skin, “You know exactly why I’m like this, don’t you?”

Soft laughter bubbled from Jinhyuk’s lips when Wooseok’s kisses moved to his neck.

“No,” he answered, simply. Wooseok scoffed.

_“Liar,” _he accused. Wooseok’s gaze was fiery when he looked up at him—piercing. Something about the look in his eyes made Jinhyuk want to keep teasing him. “You’re a fucking tease, that’s what you are. That’s what you’re _doing_. You’re just riling me up because you know I can’t do anything about it.”

“Oh, is that so?” Jinhyuk’s lips curved into a playful smirk, “You’re always so horny, I thought you were just extra excited to see me. I don’t remember doing anything.”

Wooseok harshly bit into the soft skin at the junction of Jinhyuk’s neck and shoulder. Jinhyuk groaned.

“You’re fucking _insufferable_,” he hissed. He licked at the bite, soothing it with little kisses. Wooseok licked his lips, “You know I see all your stupid photos online. You _know_ what you’re doing when you’re playing around with shit like _lace blindfolds_.”

Jinhyuk snorted, “Oh, _there it is_.”

“What?” Wooseok glared at him. Jinhyuk chuckled.

He feigned innocence even with Wooseok’s hands all over him. Jinhyuk’s hands immediately found Wooseok’s waist. He gently rested his palms against him.

“I didn’t know you were into that, baby.”

“Well, now you fucking do.” There was finality in Wooseok’s tone. He had enough talking. Jinhyuk knew better than push him—they had been away from one another for long enough. 

Giving Wooseok what he wanted was long overdue.

Giving in to his need to touch Wooseok was long overdue. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, craving Wooseok’s lips against his again. With Wooseok’s body pressed flush against his own, Jinhyuk groaned into the smaller man’s mouth. Wooseok nipped at his lower lip and his dark eyes rose to meet with Jinhyuk’s; _scorching_. The heat rushed to his groin.

Jinhyuk’s hands slid down Wooseok’s body. His hands gave an affectionate squeeze of his boyfriend’s ass before he gripped the back of his thighs and lifted him off the ground. Wooseok instinctively wrapped his legs around Jinhyuk’s waist, his arms found their way around the rapper’s neck.

“God, it’s been so long,” Wooseok groaned when Jinhyuk let him fall back against the bed and crawled on top of him, a knee slotted between Wooseok’s open thighs. Their lips met again, hot. Wooseok’s fingers slid into his boyfriend’s hair, grasping and gripping tightly.

“I missed you,” Jinhyuk murmured against his lips. Wooseok pulled him flush against his body, moaning loudly when the heat of Jinhyuk’s body pressed against him. It had been so long—the simple contact had his body reacting to everything that was Jinhyuk’s gorgeous body. His arousal spiked.

“Take this off,” Wooseok ordered, tugging at the sweatshirt. Jinhyuk halted his kisses and pulled it over his head along with the t-shirt underneath. Wooseok’s satisfaction practically gleamed in his eyes at the sight of bare skin. He licked his lips, “I missed this so much.”

Their kisses were messy, a desperate show of how much they missed one another—a show of how much they missed putting their hands on one another.

Wooseok wrestled him down onto the bed and stripped his sweatpants off, carelessly throwing them onto the floor. His warm hands gently cupped Jinhyuk’s growing erection. The rapper moaned, a low sound that sent a shiver down Wooseok’s spine. It urged him to slip his fingers under the material of Jinhyuk’s underwear, he wrapped his slender fingers around his dick.

“Haven’t you missed me so much?” Wooseok crooned. Jinhyuk nodded his head as Wooseok began jerking him in his hands. Wooseok’s fingers were skilled—years of experience with Jinhyuk’s body made sure that Wooseok knew exactly what to do spark pleasure.

Wooseok leaned down to kiss him. Jinhyuk’s lips captured his, needy.

Wooseok moved his kisses down to Jinhyuk’s neck.

“Where is it?” Wooseok asked, busy with sucking a mark into Jinhyuk’s collar. 

Jinhyuk groaned, “Where’s what?”

“The blindfold,” he replied. His kisses scattered.

“The blindfold?” he repeated. Wooseok’s kisses left him in a daze. It took him a moment to gather his coherent thoughts, “You actually want to use it?”

“On you,” Wooseok answered. He toyed with Jinhyuk’s earring, pink tongue curling around the metal and the lobe of Jinhyuk’s ear.

_“Me?”_

“I want you to let me do whatever I want to do to you,” Wooseok whispered. His breath was hot against the shell of his ear, voice low, “Do you trust me?”

Throat dry, Jinhyuk nodded his head. He swallowed.

“It’s in the box by the closet,” he answered. 

Wooseok’s eyes practically sparkled when he jumped off of the bed to find it. He might have considered it to be adorable if he weren’t high strung from arousal. Jinhyuk waited for him on the bed.

The black strip of lace laid flat against Wooseok’s palms when he presented to Jinhyuk, eyes shining with excitement somewhere beneath the haze of lust. Wooseok settled onto his knees in front of his boyfriend.

“May I?” he asked, quietly. Jinhyuk nodded.

Wooseok was careful when he draped the lace over Jinhyuk’s eyes and tied it into a neat bow behind his head. All too quickly, his senses seemed to heighten when Wooseok took his sight away. He felt the gentle tug of the lace when Wooseok’s long fingers slid down the ends of the strip and let them slip.

With the black lace tied over his eyes, his vision was hazy. He could see Wooseok in front of him, a shadow of the smaller man’s figure—a blur of colour. The younger man crawled into his lap, straddling him with his delicate hands placed against Jinhyuk’s chest. Wooseok pressed a kiss to his lips, soft.

“Is this okay, baby?” Wooseok’s sweet voice almost seemed to melt against his ears. 

He swallowed and nodded. 

“I’ll take good care of you,” he murmured. _There was something exciting about the promise._

Wooseok never disappointed.

Jinhyuk’s breath pulled from the back of his throat in a sharp gasp when Wooseok moved. 

The heat swirled in his gut when Wooseok pulled his underwear off, haphazardly throwing it off the bed.

His breath stuttered when Wooseok gave the head of his cock a slow lick, tongue running over the head of it. The younger man’s tongue teased the slit, a quiet moan leaving his own lips at the taste of Jinhyuk’s dick. Then, the heat of Wooseok’s mouth quickly enveloped Jinhyuk’s cock, warm and wet. 

Jinhyuk grit his teeth, a low groan escaping his mouth. His jaw was clenched; he was forcing himself to resist the urge to arch his hips into Wooseok’s face.

There was the sound of a soft giggle, the vibration of his laughter shooting electrifying heat up Jinhyuk’s body. He shivered, a low-toned moan spilling from his mouth. 

Wooseok’s gentle hands found his wrists. The younger man guided Jinhyuk’s hands to his head. 

The heat of Wooseok’s mouth vanished from his erection, suddenly. Jinhyuk resisted the urge to whine at the loss. His fingers twitched. Wooseok’s hands softly patted his.

“You can hold onto me,” he whispered softly. Jinhyuk’s fingers curled into Wooseok’s hair.

And then, Wooseok’s mouth was around his dick, again.

He couldn’t see him but he knew how Wooseok looked—pretty, lust-hazed eyes peered up at him with an enticing flush on his cheeks and pretty, red lips wrapped around his girth. His mouth worked wonders. 

The flat of Wooseok’s tongue pressed firmly against the underside of his cock and the moan of satisfaction vibrated around his length, sending a spark of pleasure across Jinhyuk’s body; hot. He gasped, fingers blindly gripping into his lover’s hair. His grip spurred Wooseok’s enthusiasm forward.

Wooseok’s mouth opened a little wider, taking more of Jinhyuk’s length into his mouth. When the head of Jinhyuk’s cock pushed against the back of his throat, Wooseok groaned around him; lewd. 

Eager to hear the little gasps and groans, Wooseok hollowed his cheeks around Jinhyuk’s length. He gripped onto his boyfriend’s hips and bobbed his head, the slide of saliva around Jinhyuk’s cock sounding obscene as Wooseok took him. Jinhyuk’s fingers grabbed at his lover’s hair and pulled—Wooseok moaned around him at the tug. Jinhyuk’s voice tore from his throat in short, broken moans; _harsh_. 

_“Fuck, Wooseok—!” _

Wooseok hummed around him, teasingly questioning. He could visualize the way the younger man’s eyes glinted with mischief and _pride_ at the way he was making Jinhyuk feel. Wooseok was always so proud of the effect he had on Jinhyuk—the effect he _knew_ he had on Jinhyuk.

Wooseok’s lips pulled off of Jinhyuk’s cock with a sound _pop!_ Jinhyuk groaned.

“I’m going to fuck myself on you,” Wooseok whispered, his voice low and hoarse from letting Jinhyuk dick down his throat. _Naughty_.

There was movement. There was the sound of Wooseok’s clothes being thrown onto the floor.

The tension hung between them, hot. Jinhyuk waited, throat dry with anticipation.

He couldn’t see him but the sounds that spilled from Wooseok’s lips were enough to drive him crazy. 

He had watched Wooseok finger himself enough times to know what he looked like. He had seen the younger man lying on his back, thighs spread open as he pushed his fingers knuckle-deep into himself. He had seen, through the screen of his phone, Wooseok desperately push a toy into himself and pant at the stretch—needily breathing his name like a mantra.

He _knew_ what Wooseok looked like when he pleasured himself.

It was vivid in his mind.

Jinhyuk wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking himself as he listened to Wooseok fall apart from the stretch of his fingers alone. He licked his lips, eager to feel Wooseok’s body against his again.

Anticipation built up into eagerness when he felt Wooseok move on the bed—the soft moans quieting into silence and the obscene sound of slicked fingers pulling out of Wooseok’s hole. His lover came back to him with soft pants and warm hands that guided his cock to his stretched, lube-slicked hole. 

Wooseok’s lips captured his in a slow and steady kiss as he eased himself onto Jinhyuk’s dick. Wooseok moaned against his mouth, the push of Jinhyuk’s cock stretching him out—a delicious burn. 

Jinhyuk’s hands found Wooseok’s hips, steadying him as he lowered himself onto Jinhyuk. He rested his hands against his hips, a firm grip. He gritted his teeth to ground himself, the tightness of Wooseok’s heat around his cock was _almost_ enough to have him losing composure—losing himself.

_“Jinhyuk-ah,” _Wooseok whispered, desperation against his lips. Jinhyuk swallowed hard, resisting the urge to thrust up into Wooseok’s tightness. The younger man harshly bit down on his lower lip, fully seating himself onto his lover’s cock. Wooseok wrapped his arms around Jinhyuk’s neck, falling against him. 

Then, slowly, the younger man began to move against him.

Wooseok rolled his hips against Jinhyuk’s, a drawled moan spilling from his lips. The sound triggered a wave of heat straight down to Jinhyuk’s cock; he felt himself twitch inside of Wooseok.

_“Fuck,” _Jinhyuk swore under his breath. The grip he had on Wooseok’s hips tightened, hard enough to bruise. “Fuck, you’re so goddamn _tight_.”

“It’s been so _long_,” Wooseok mumbled, sounding nearly delirious from being stuffed with cock. 

Wooseok fucked himself on his lover’s cock, palms pressed flat against Jinhyuk’s chest as he bounced in his lap. “You feel _so good_, Jinhyuk-ah.”

Breathless gasps and low groans, Wooseok fucked himself. Jinhyuk planted his feet against the bed, angling his cock into Wooseok differently. It had the younger man _keening_ as Jinhyuk’s cock pushed against his prostate, stimulating every nerve that had his body trembling.

Determined to make Wooseok see stars when he came, Jinhyuk wrapped an arm around the younger man’s waist and pushed them back onto the bed, Wooseok falling against the bed on his back. A sharp gasp left Wooseok’s lips. Caging his boyfriend between his arms, Jinhyuk pushed his cock back into the younger man’s hole. Wooseok held his thighs apart for his boyfriend, wanting.

Jinhyuk tore the lace blindfold away from his eyes, throwing it onto the bed.

“Wanna see your face when you cum for me,” he murmured.

With Jinhyuk back in control, Wooseok wasn’t complaining. His eyes were hooded with pleasure, lips parted in little broken moans. His mind floated somewhere between a state of fucked out and delirious with the way Jinhyuk’s hips snapped, his cock pushing deep into him.

“Fuck, _look at you_,” he grunted as he fucked into the smaller man. 

Jinhyuk wrapped a hand around his lover’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. The stimulation had Wooseok’s lids fluttering with the overwhelming pleasure, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He gripped the sheets, handfuls of white satin grounding him as Jinhyuk fucked him.

_“Cum for me, baby,”_ Jinhyuk whispered harshly, voice raspy. “Come on, baby.”

It was the push Wooseok needed. With a sharp gasp and a high-pitched moan, Wooseok’s body trembled with the force of his orgasm. White ropes of cum spilled across their stomachs. Jinhyuk came shortly after him with a loud groan, finding his release after a couple of deeper thrusts into Wooseok. 

He pulled out of him in time to spurt cum over Wooseok’s stomach. 

Jinhyuk panted heavily, holding himself up above Wooseok. The younger man melted into the sheets around him, post-orgasmic bliss painting his cheeks pink and his body with a sheen of sweat.

Jinhyuk gathered himself first.

He slipped off the bed to grab tissues to clean them both off.

Wooseok pulled him into his arms when he regained a hold on his conscious. Jinhyuk crumpled the tissues in his hands and threw them onto the nightstand, giving into Wooseok’s cuddling.

“I love you,” Wooseok muttered. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and snuggled against him. 

Jinhyuk chuckled, “I love you, too.”

Wooseok dragged the duvet over their bodies. He made himself comfortable.

“This doesn’t give you permission to keep doing suggestive shit in front of your fans, okay?”

Jinhyuk snorted. He pressed a soft kiss to Wooseok’s forehead.

“You say that like you can stop me,” he teased. He wrapped his arms around Wooseok’s waist with a fond smile on his lips. “How do I resist it when I know this is going to happen?”

Wooseok closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Jinhyuk’s warmth.

“You’re absolutely insufferable and I absolutely hate you.”

_“Liar,”_ Jinhyuk laughed. “You just said you love me, gorgeous.”

Wooseok ignored him.

“… wake me up later,” he murmured. “I have to go back to the dorms, later.”

“Okay,” Jinhyuk smiled, “but I’m going to keep you for as long as I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yuseokki) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjokkiri) ♡  
use condoms, friends.


End file.
